


Low Places

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: Malcolm’s not sure he’s meant for low places.
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Low Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** Written for vanillafluffy in comment_fic for the prompt, Prodigal Son, any, Friends in Low Places and for the allbingo prompt of glitter.

Malcolm had never seen so much glitter on a living body before. Strip clubs had never been his thing. He could count how many he’d been in on one hand. The dancer on stage looked young enough cause his skin to crawl. Her glittery breasts swayed too close to his face as he and JT waited on the person who ran the place. 

He leaned close to JT and whispered, “When you said you had friends in low places…”

“This isn’t even as low as it could go. You should see some of the places Dani and Gil know.” JT shrugged.

“Apparently drug dealers in churches,” Malcolm muttered. “Beginning to think Gil is the only friend I have in low places.”

JT snorted. “We keep you for when we need a friend in high places.”

“Oh, wait, there’s Nico. He counts.”

“He is not a friend, bro. You sliced off his hand.”

“He’s coming around.”

“Tell me you don’t shop there.”

Malcolm raised his eyebrows and JT widened his eyes. Let him think he was a bit kinky. Hell, he enjoyed being a bit kinky.

“Ms. Groic is ready for you,” someone called.

JT patted Malcolm’s arm. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
